


Sleep

by Ribbonlette



Series: Shizaya Comfort/Fluff Drabbles [8]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbonlette/pseuds/Ribbonlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihara Izaya has a ridiculous amount of energy and seems to never tire, despite seeming to never sleep. But sometimes, even the Great Informant of Shinjuku gets tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Orihara Izaya is known to many as a well of boundless energy. Very few can even imagine the man sleeping, as he is constantly flitting about accomplishing something, even if just to cause chaos in his city. Even Shinra, the person who has known him the longest, will loudly point out that he’s only seen Izaya truly sleep on five occasions, not counting the times Shizuo knocked him out.

And even now that Shizuo has spent the night at Izaya’s apartment more times than he can count, he has yet to wake up before Izaya. The man sleeps late and wakes early and Shizuo doesn’t know how he does it. Part of it is clearly an unhealthy amount of caffeine, but even coffee can only get you so far.

However as it turns out, even the hyper-active flea gets tired sometimes.

The first time Shizuo sees Izaya tired it is so strange and foreign a look that Shizuo fears Izaya must be sick. Like, on his deathbed sick. But Izaya assures him that he’s just had a long day and stumbles up to his room.

At 6pm, rather than 1am.

Shizuo worries, but the next day Izaya is back to normal, bounding out of bed with a ridiculous amount of energy and sweeping through the apartment like the fucking energizer bunny of coffee commercials. Shizuo is baffled and annoyed that anyone could have that much energy so early in the morning.

Soon enough however it happens again. And again. Izaya comes back from some job looking practically dead on his feet and Shizuo is starting to worry this is some chronic condition as this seems to be a pattern. They’re not too close together, but every few weeks Izaya suddenly looks exhausted and Shizuo is terribly confused. Has Izaya always been like this and he just never looked at him enough to notice?

Determined to understand what is going on with his boyfriend, Shizuo finally asks him one night.

“Why do you look so tired?”

Izaya is blearily organizing some notes he had taken while he was out and it takes a moment for him to realize that Shizuo even spoke. When he does, he looks across the room to where Shizuo is plopped on the couch. A frown slides across Izaya’s tired features as he tries to formulate enough of an sentence to qualify as an answer.

“Everyone looks tired sometimes, Shizu-chan. Have you not noticed?” The insult is weak even by Shizuo’s standards. Izaya really is exhausted.

“But you don’t,” Shizuo replies, pushing up off the couch to walk over to Izaya’s desk. He leans across it, eyes narrowed at Izaya in suspicion. “Your blood is 90% caffeine. But sometimes you come home looking like absolute shit, as if you haven’t slept in weeks. What’s up with that?”

Izaya blinks slowly at Shizuo. The thought crosses Shizuo’s mind that Izaya may be about to fall asleep right here but then he’s responding and Shizuo is frowning. “Well… I haven’t.”

“You haven’t… what?” Shizuo’s frown deepens. “You haven’t slept? What the fuck, Izaya, of course you’ve slept! I’ve seen you…”

Izaya’s shaking his head, a tired laugh slipping past his lips. “Have you though? Do you watch me sleep all night? That’s creepy, Shizu-chan…”

“No! That’s not what I meant!” Shizuo straightens, runs a hand through his hair. “I have seen you sleeping though. Sometimes you fall asleep first after we…”

“Yes, but I don’t sleep very long.” Izaya sighs and sets aside his papers. There’s no way he can think well enough to finish these tonight. “I stay in bed more now that you’re blocking my way out, but I don’t typically sleep a whole lot. Plus, you haven’t been here all week so there’s been no point.” Izaya shrugs before slowly pushing himself up, a yawn escaping.

“...Oh.” Shizuo frowns, watching Izaya stretch. That just doesn’t add up though. What does him not staying in Izaya’s apartment have to do with his sleeping patterns? Then it clicks. “Wait, wait. So you’re saying… That you don’t sleep as much when I’m not here?”

Izaya pauses next to the desk, pouting at the floor and blinking sleepily. Despite his attempts to hide it, there is a light pink spreading across his face.

“Shut up. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Except Shizuo is pretty sure he _does_ know what he’s talking about, if Izaya’s totally cagey response is any indication. So rather than let Izaya just have the last say, Shizuo moves to intercept him on his way to the stairs. Ignoring the quickly forming protests, Shizuo sweeps Izaya up into his arms. Izaya struggles for a moment before resigning to wrap his arms around Shizuo’s neck, too tired to do much other than relax into the warmth of Shizuo’s arms.

“Shizu-chan, what are you doing? I can walk just fine…” Izaya mumbles. He’s practically falling asleep now that he doesn’t have to hold himself up, yet he continues to protest. Shizuo rolls his eyes. Truly, his boyfriend is ridiculous.

“You are falling asleep as you talk, flea! It’s time for bed.” A small kiss is pressed to Izaya’s cheek as Shizuo pushes the bedroom door open with his foot. He sets Izaya on the bed, leaving him there to grab him a too big hoodie and some sweatpants. Izaya watches Shizuo for a moment before realizing what is happening and moving to pull his socks off. He barely gets them off before Shizuo is back and gently pulling his shirt over his head, making his hair stick up at every angle.

“Pfft…” Shizuo muffles a laugh, moving to press a kiss to Izaya’s nose. “Dammit, flea. You look like a frazzled kitten.” Izaya’s face heats up a bit and he glares, already starting to shiver without his shirt.

“Oh, shut it, protozoan. I’m freezing, hurry up.”

“Hah, sorry. You’re just surprisingly cute sometimes.”

“I am not cute. I’ll stab you in your sleep.”

Shizuo laughs, but grabs the hoodie and pulls it on over Izaya’s head. Pants are next, then Shizuo stands back up, lifting Izaya again as well so he can move him more to the center of the bed and bundle him up in blankets. Izaya gets cold so easily after all, and with him barely awake as he is Shizuo is sure he’ll catch a cold if they aren’t careful.

Finally Shizuo gets Izaya all bundled up and sits back to look over his work. Izaya is curled up in his blankets, his breathing already starting to even out and one hand loosely clutching at the bottom of Shizuo’s shirt.

Watching Izaya sleep, Shizuo decides that once a week - _at least_ \- he’s going to force Izaya to go to bed early and get up later. Or maybe he should start just staying at Izaya’s place and dragging him to bed earlier every night. Or just slip him some sleeping pills to make him actually sleep the whole night, even if he isn’t there. Either way, they need to figure out some way to keep him from getting this exhausted.

But for now, Shizuo brushes Izaya’s hair from his face and presses a small kiss to his forehead. He carefully detaches himself from Izaya so he can quickly change into his pajamas, then climbs under the blankets to pull his tiny flea against him.

Even mostly asleep, Izaya responds to Shizuo’s touch, snuggling closer to his warmth and wrapping his arms loosely around Shizuo’s neck, clinging to his warmth. Shizuo smiles fondly down at his sleeping boyfriend. 

...Yeah, he’s definitely going to force Izaya to sleep with him more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best but I've been exhausted for no reason lately so I figured I should channel that some how. So here we are! Some actual fluff. It's been forever since I just wrote fluff. Wow. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
